Inspector Sheridan
An inspector at San Francisco Police Department, Sheridan, first name unknown, arrived in San Francisco, California in Spring 2004 and began working on a case involving the youngest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, Christopher Halliwell, who happened to have come from the future to protect his older brother, Wyatt Halliwell. However, Christopher was wounded by an Elder known as Gideon and died in Halliwel Manor with Sheridan and other police officers present. Sheridan then set her sights on the sisters. Sheridan developed an obsession with the Charmed Ones, wondering why they have been involved in various unsolved murder cases, disappearances and strange happenings. Her relentless pursuit to tie the Halliwell-Matthews sisters ultimately led to her demise in May 2005 at the hands of the demon Zankou. Quick Facts Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Ethnicity: Caucasian American Occupation: Inspector Sheridan is Possessed by a Phantasm In late Spring 2004, the demon Barbas had a phantasm possess Sheridan in order to make the Tribunal, a powerful council comprised of two Elders and two high-level demons that judge the fate of magical beings considered to have possibily misused their magic and who may be a threat to the inexposure of magic, believe that the Charmed Ones misuse their magic and should have their powers taken away. The Cleaners The sisters discovered that a man was possessed by a Phantasm and with the help of Darryl Morris, tracked the man down and banished the Phantasm. However, during the incident, Sheridan was sitting in her car on a side road recording the entire event with a video camera. Because of this, The Cleaners intervened in the magical exposure altering the videotape to make it appear that Darryl was with the man alone and killed him. Darryl was arrested, placed in jail for murder and was to be executed by lethal injection. During this time, Phoebe and Paige were summoned to appear before the Tribunal and were shown various instances of questionable magical use; the demon Barbas was present making allegations of the sisters misuse of magic. The sisters disputed the allegations and Piper arrived as well. After summoning a Cleaner to discuss events taken place the sisters disputed Barbas' credibility and it was discovered that Barbas manipulated the situation and had a Phantasm possess Sheridan. Sheridan was then brought before the Tribunal, where a Phantasm was expelled from her body. Kyle Brody Hides Sheridan When a young woman known as Carly went missing, the Charmed Ones discovered that the girl was kidnapped by Pirates, known as Captain Black Jack Cutting and Reznor. Unbeknownst to the sisters however, Kyle Brody and Sheridan were tracking them and followed them to the cave where Black Jack and his pirate crew forced Piper and Phoebe to call forth the Fountain of Youth. Upon vanquishing Black Jack and allowing the other pirates to move on to the Afterlife, Sheridan appeared with her gun cocked ready to arrest the sisters but then Kyle appeared behind her and shot her with a tranquilizer. From their Kyle hid her in a psychiatry facility in an induced coma. A Seer known as Kyra then revealed to Phoebe and Darryl Morris that Sheridan was being held in a psychiatric facility in a coma and that Kyle was the one responsible for placing her there. Once they found her, Leo used a magic memory dust to make Sheridan forget her past involvement with the Charmed Ones and their family. It was later revealed that the head of Homeland Security asked Kyle to do what he did to Sheridan in order to protect their knowledge that Piper, Phoebe and Paige may be involved in supernatural activities. Sheridan's Death Hoping to videotape the Charmed Ones doing something questionable and that could implicate them for arrest, Sheridan placed a wings pin with a hidden camera on it on the lapel of her jacket, giving Homeland Security a live feed of everything she saw, and then went to Halliwell Manor. She walked through the house before going upstairs. Sheridan entered the Attic of the Manor, and was surprised to see the demon Zankou standing their looking at the Book of Shadows. She explained that she was looking for the sisters but since they were not there she would just leave, Zankou wouldn't allow it. He fired an energy ball at Sheridan killing her. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Killed by Evil Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7